The present invention relates to piano type switches.
The object of the present invention is to provide an improved piano switch having a driving lever which can be operated with a comfortable feel avoiding unfavourable clattering.
This and other objects, as well as advantageous features of the present invention, will become clear from the following description of a preferred embodiment taken in conjunction with the attached drawings in which: